This Kiss
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: BreeLynette. Bree tries to accept Andrew.


Author: Exquisiteliltart

Title: This Kiss  
Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Marc Cherry.  
Description: Bree/Lynette. Another kiss that should have been in the episode.

Spoilers: 2.11 "One More Kiss"

Bree had calmed down a bit after seeing her son kiss another boy in the front yard. After a terse argument she had gone up to bed, feeling awful. She couldn't sleep, so she went to her son's room to talk.

"Andrew, I want to understand. I do."

Andrew was sitting in bed, playing video games. "Mom, I really like Justin. How can you be so sure that it's wrong?"

"I don't know. Every moral authority says so."

"You say you're trying to accept me, but you've done nothing to even try to get over it."

"Well, what am I supposed to do? I am trying, it's difficult," Bree started to think maybe they should wait and have this conversation tomorrow.

"I think you should try it. Just once." Andrew ventured.

"Try what?" Bree said confused.

"You know—do something gay, so you can see that it's really not a big, scary deal. Then we can all live in peace."

"Andrew, homosexuality is evil and reprehensible. I will not subject myself to it!"

"Oh, my God! Listen to yourself. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"You're right, Andrew, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to kiss some woman. Besides whom would I even kiss? Certainly not some random, diseased, stranger." Bree recoiled.

"No, of course not. Get one of your friends. Mrs. Solis is good at it, she helped Justin."

"What do you mean?" Bree prodded.

"Nothing. Uh..maybe you should ask someone else."

"I love you, honey, but---"

Andrew interrupted her, "Then please show me by kissing a woman. It's really not that much to ask."

Bree sighed dejectedly, "Oh, Andrew."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next night, Lynette sat hunched over her work papers in a tent in her backyard. Her makeshift office was the result of her house being too noisy and distracting for her to get anything productive done. So she had taken a lantern out to the boys' play tent to work. She was tired and punchy. Her work was almost relaxing, but now she heard Tom yelling at her from the back porch. Apparently, she had a phone call from Bree.

Lynette poked her head through the front of the tent, "Tell her I'll just come over. I need a break!" she yelled back at Tom.

Tom put the phone back up to his ear, "Bree, she's just going to come over and talk to you in person. She's a little stressed."

"Oh, okay," Bree winced nervously and hung up the phone.

Soon a very weary looking Lynette stood in Bree's doorway shuffling her feet and rubbing her neck in exhaustion. "Hey, what's up?"

"Andrew and I just wanted to ask you something? Can I get you some coffee or wine?" Bree said as she closed the door.

"Coffee please," Lynette sat down at the dining room table and acknowledged Andrew while Bree fetched the drinks.

Bree poured herself and Lynette each a huge glass of wine. Lynette looked up at her in confusion. "Alright, bottoms up, I guess."

Bree smiled anxiously and tried to begin to ask Lynette if she would mind kissing her, "Um see, I—am trying to accept…."

Andrew stepped in, as Bree was obviously faltering, "I'm gay. My mom thinks it's wrong to be that way. So we sort of have a deal."

Bree chimed in to assure Lynette that, "it really isn't a deal, so to speak."

"Well, whatever. Would you mind gaying it up a little with my mom, so she can see it's really not some damning sin?"

Bree looked down into her wine glass bashfully, "it's okay if you want to say 'no.'"

Lynette's reaction was not quite what she had been expecting, "Oh, God! First Carlos, now you too! Geez!"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, sure if you really think it will help. I don't mind," Lynette agreed rather quickly.

Andrew was enthused, "Great! So you two have to really make out, and you have to at least sort of touch all the parts on each other that make you girls."

"Andrew!" Bree exclaimed at his crudeness.

"Hey, it's the rules," he shrugged.

"Since when are there 'gay rules'? Lynette asked teasingly. "So where do you want to do this, because I've got work to do."

"Lynette, are you sure you want to do this?" Bree asked again giving her an out.

"Are _you_ sure you want to do this?" Lynette turned the question back on Bree.

"Yes! Now get in the living room." Bree chugged the rest of her wine and headed into the next room.

"I can't believe you're going to do this!" Andrew followed them.

"He's going to watch us?" Lynette was troubled by this.

"No, he is not going to watch," Bree glared at him.

"How am I going to know if you are doing it right?" Andrew whined. "The rules!"

"Andrew, I promise I will let you know if she is doing it wrong, now go away," Lynette nudged him toward the stairs, and simultaneously nudged Bree toward the couch.

Bree sat down and clasped her hands in her lap, she had left her wine glass in the kitchen so now she had nothing to hold onto. Lynette sat down as close to her as she could get, and slowly stroked her back. "Hey, are you ready?"

"Um, yeah." Bree turned toward Lynette and let her eyes slip shut, Lynette leaned in slowly. Bree could feel her breath on her face. Their lips brushed together ever so slightly. Bree pulled back and opened her eyes, she was beginning to feel an old familiar warm, relaxed sensation that wasn't the wine. Lynette looked at Bree in sympathy, "its okay. I know how you feel. It won't be awkward. Come here." Lynette pulled Bree into an affectionate hug. Bree finally fully relaxed into the embrace while Lynette held her and sighed contentedly. She smelled like cinnamon apples. Lynette gently stroked her back, and without knowing exactly when, the hug veered from the affectionate side and somehow morphed into a more passionate embrace. Lynette traced Bree's cheek and neck with her thumb, as they made intense eye contact. Then Bree leaned forward and began to kiss Lynette slowly and softly. Lynette moaned slightly, which caused Bree to press herself against her, and explore her mouth more deeply. When they finally pulled apart, they were both obviously very turned on.

Lynette felt like she had just had the wind knocked out of her, but she tried to play off the growing feelings of lust inside her, "That was interesting," she managed to get out, and then decided another hug would be appropriate. The second the women made contact, their hands began roaming over each other.

"This is okay, what I'm doing right. You don't mind?" Lynette asked as she crawled into Bree's lap eventually straddling her, and stroking her breasts through her shirt. Bree's head rolled back as she arched her back. Her mouth formed into an 'O,' throatily, she whispered what amounted to, "Nooo, it's okay, hmm…" Lynette kissed Bree again, and began to roll and undulate her hips as she straddled Bree's lap. Bree felt Lynette's hands wandering into the waistband of her pants. Lynette undid the top button and unzipped them. Bree felt powerless to stop her as she dipped her fingers lower. Bree whimpered, and as she felt Lynette's fingers rub her slick sex, she panicked. She pulled Lynette's hand out of her pants and then squirmed out from under her lap. She stood up and swiftly crossed the room, opened the door and bowed her head, "I think you had better go now."

Lynette's mouth gaped in astonishment. She walked over to Bree and started to say something, but the tears that were threatening to spill over her cheeks and send her into a fit of breathy sobs, got the better of her and she quickly walked out of Bree's house.

Bree shut the door and leaned back against it, her legs felt unsteady. She slid slowly down until she was sitting. What had she done to her relationship with her best friend? What had she done to herself, she had just committed one sin she couldn't ask forgiveness for, because when Lynette was touching her and kissing her, the last emotion to ever come to her mind was one of apology. Andrew had heard the door close and came downstairs to see if the experiment was a success. Bree sat cradling her head, her clothes and hair disheveled. "Hey, are you okay? What happened?" He asked carefully.

"Andrew, I think that was a very bad idea," Bree said as she rose to her feet.

"What? No fun?" Andrew asked innocently.

Bree didn't care to elaborate. She marched to the kitchen, grabbed a chilled bottle of wine and a clean glass and headed upstairs.

Bree sat in bed, the wine bottle on her nightstand and the glass clasped between her hands. She had a strong, almost overwhelming compulsion to go make things right with Lynette. What worried her, was the stronger, definitely overwhelming compulsion to go make love with Lynette. She got up, not bothering to get dressed, due to her fear that she would psyche herself out. It was late, but not that late. Maybe an hour had passed since she had ran Lynette out of her house. She knocked loudly, and Tom answered. "I need to talk to Lynette," Bree cut to the chase. Tom rubbed his eyes sleepily, "I think she's still in the backyard." Tom let Bree cut through the house and out the back door. Bree paused and shivered as she looked upon Lynette's silhouette in the tent.

Lynette heard footsteps approaching the tent. "Tom, I'll come inside in a few minutes, I really need to just finish this up." Lynette unzipped the tent and peeked out. She stopped talking as soon as she saw Bree crouched down, and looking at her with a combination of regret and pure lust. Lynette retreated into the tent, and Bree crawled in to talk. "Bree, I'm sorry, I obviously way overstepped the boundary line and you were right to…" Bree came closer, "No, honey, I panicked. You were making me so…"

"Hot?" Lynette offered.

Bree nodded sheepishly. "I just feel so bewildered right now, and I didn't mean to make you feel awful as well. Now, I don't know what to think."

Lynette pulled Bree around and had her sit in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her, and Bree's head fell back on Lynette's chest, as Lynette rocked her lightly. "It's okay, I know how you feel—I think." Lynette was silent for a moment as she thought about how she was going to word her next question, "Bree, when we were doing… what we were…doing…did you feel as good as I was feeling?"

Bree tilted her head back and looked at Lynette, "I'm afraid so."

"What exactly made you feel good? Was it this?" Lynette kissed Bree tenderly.

"yeah, that made me feel good," Bree whispered.

"What about this?" Lynette softly rolled Bree's nipple in her fingers.

"Yeah, that was good… you know what made me feel really good was this-" Bree turned over and gently pushed Lynette flat on her back. Bree licked her finger and slowly trailed it down Lynette's pants to stroke her. Lynette gasped appreciatively as Bree worked Lynette's pants and underwear off completely. "And this made me feel really, really good-" Bree said as she moved her mouth down to replace her fingers. Lynette squirmed and struggled to keep her breathing under control, but soon gave up the fight, as Bree worked her to orgasm and Lynette screamed in ecstasy. "Shh, Tom will hear you," Bree warned her as she kissed her to muffle her noises. "Bree, I don't think I did that last thing to you," Lynette said when she had calmed. "But I'm about to change that…" Lynette rolled Bree over and took up where she had left off. As soon as Lynette moved between Bree's legs, "Now you aren't allowed to scream either," Lynette warned her as she descended downward. Bree gasped for air and bit her lip to keep quiet when Lynette made her come forcefully. They clung to each other for what seemed like only a moment, but in real time was close to an hour. Lynette looked at Bree, who was virtually asleep. "Honey, we have to get up. It's late, and I have to go to work tomorrow. "Lynette, come over to my house. Sleep in my bed with me."

"Bree, I would love to, but there is no way that I can do that. Do you realize what we just did?"

"Yes, I never thought I would do it, but here we are, and I all I want to do is do it again!" Bree giggled and tried to kiss Lynette, but she had sat up, and had a serious look on her face. "Bree, we have to keep this secret, if we are going to do it again, we have to be very careful. No one can find out."

Tears welled up in Bree's eyes as she thought about the consequences of her actions, "I know."


End file.
